·:Good Girls Go Bad:·
by SheNdy
Summary: Porque las chicas buenas también son malas. [SasuSaku] otras en la descripción. Songfic de la canción Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester.


Hola, este es un pequeño songfic inspirado en la canción y videoclip de _Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester - Good Girls Go Bad, _por lo que tenéis que ver el vídeo y así os situáis.

**Aclaración: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen, son del grandísimo Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco es mía, pero el fic sí.

**Parejas: **SasuSaku principalmente, SuiKa, NaruHina y SaIno.

Diálogo

**Palabras importantes**

_**Canción**_

_Pensamientos/Otras Palabras/Mensajes_

* * *

.

.

**· Good Girls Go Bad ·**

.

.

Su misión era clara y precisa, con un único objetivo, pero aun así estaba nerviosa. La policía secreta ANBU llevaba meses detrás del grupo más famoso en tráfico de drogas y apuestas en Konoha, aunque gracias a un chivatazo, hoy era el día de atraparlos y el peso caía sobre la joven Haruno Sakura.

Sakura es la líder de las operaciones secretas de ANBU a su corta edad de 24 años, era una chica fuerte y segura y pocas veces estaba nerviosa, claro que hoy era la excepción. ¿La razón? Tenía que atrapar al guapísimo traficante Uchiha Sasuke y a su banda.

La misión era sencilla: infiltrarse en la _fiesta_, seducir a Sasuke y a los otros tres jefes, recoger el paquete y avisar a su jefa Tsunade. Por suerte, contaba con la ayuda especial de sus compañeras Karin, Hinata e Ino.

Neji Hyuga aparcó la furgoneta negra a tres manzanas del club clandestino oculto en lo que parecía una tienda de comestibles en el que un cartel luminoso azulado parpadeaba el nombre de_ Ninja_, pero en realidad se trataba de un sitio de apuestas y tráfico de drogas, aparte de blanquear dinero. Miró a sus compañeras y las entregó un informe a cada una. Al parecer, pidiendo el bocadillo adecuado o la bebida indicada, ellos te dejaban entrar a la fiesta.

\- Este será el plan – habló Sakura mirando a sus compañeras. – Karin entrará primero y pedirá el bocadillo, entonces deben dejarte pasar. Una vez dentro, inspeccionarás la zona y te situarás cerca de objetivo: Hozuki Suigetsu.

Karin miró la ficha de su víctima. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez por la zona y siempre acompañado de alguno de la banda. Visualizó esos ojos violetas y juraba que sería imposible olvidar un color así. Asintió a su líder y siguió leyendo el informe del chico.

\- Luego apareceréis vosotras – siguió explicando la chica a Ino e Hinata. – Coged un pack de cervezas y meteos en la fiesta. Cada una irá a por estos objetivos: Erizawa Sai y Uzumaki Naruto – la líder dijo este último nombre tragando duro. Conoció a Naruto en su infancia y jamás pensó que se envolvería en una situación tan ilegal. – Leed los informes – la Haruno miró a la pelirroja de Karin. – Una vez dentro, entraré yo y me centraré en Uchiha. Chicas, necesito que seduzcáis a esos hombres, que saquéis vuestras mejores armas y averigüéis quién demonios tiene el paquete. Después, enviadme un mensaje y yo avisaré a Tsunade para que dé la orden - las tres chicas asintieron. – Está bien comienza la misión.

Karin salió de la furgoneta luciendo una camiseta ajustada color púrpura de finos tirantes y escote en V, una falda vaquera y unos tacones negros. Suspiró dos veces antes de entrar en la tienda. Se acercó hacia el puesto de comida y pidió un bocadillo con una sonrisa coqueta, el chico sonrió de lado y la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza una puerta al lado de la trastienda. Cogió el bocadillo con un simple "gracias" y se metió dentro de esa puerta que resultaba conducir a un sótano donde la música retumbaba las paredes. Bajó y con la mirada decidida estructuró el lugar encontrando a su objetivo bebiendo y riendo cerca de la mesa de póker. Se acercó, iba a ser una noche interesante.

Hinata e Ino entraron en la tienda y cogieron unas cervezas mientras se comportaban como unas adolescentes. Ino llevaba un vestido azul celeste ajustado y unos tacones beige mientras que la tímida Hinata vestía un pantalón vaquero oscuro ajustado, una camiseta lila con escote en corazón y atada a la nuca con unos tacones negros. Sonrieron al chico de pelo naranja que las indicó la misma puerta por la que había entrado Karin y siguieron el mismo proceso que la pelirroja.

_**I make them good girls go bad**__**  
**__**I make them good girls go**__**  
**__**Good girls go bad, good girls go bad**_

Sakura Haruno entró en aquel local llamando la atención de los tres hombres que estaban en la primera planta. Sus tacones altos y rojos resonaban contra el suelo haciendo que sus caderas se contonearan con cada paso en aquel vestido negro corto de finos tirantes y escote en V que dejaba ver parte de su espalda, además de que por delante tenía lentejuelas plateadas. Su pelo rosado se encontraba en una cola alta con unos mechones sueltos a los lados de su cabeza, sus labios rojos carmín sonrieron de lado cuando pasó delante de ellos y no necesitó ni un pase especial para entrar en el sótano.

_Para: Cerezo_

_¿Estás dentro?_

_De: Tsunade_

.

_Para: Tsunade_

_Sí_

_De: Cerezo_

Descendió por la escalera con una sonrisa y se quitó la coleta dejando su pelo caer suelto por su espalda. Comprobó que sus amigas estaban cada una en un puesto: Karin en la mesa de póker hablando con Suigetsu, Ino gritaba contenta en la mesa de blackjack junto a Sai mientras que Hinata charlaba animadamente con Naruto en la barra. Su mirada jade encontró a su objetivo en la mesa de dados acompañado de mujeres y sonriendo con aquellos perfectos dientes blancos.

_**I know your type (your type)**_

_**You're daddy's little girl**_

_**Just take a bite (one bite)**_

_**Let me shake up your world**_

'_**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**I'm gonna make you lose control**_

\- Vaya, pelirroja, me estás dando suerte – sonrió Suigetsu cogiendo el fajo de dinero que acababa de ganar. - ¿Cómo te llamabas?

\- Karin – sonrió con una amabilidad que no creía tener, pocos hombres la habían hecho sonreír en la vida.

\- Me gusta mucho – dijo él guiñando un ojo. - ¿Otra partida, zanahoria?

\- ¡No me llames zanahoria, estúpido cara pescado! – la volvía **loca** y eso la gustaba.

_**She was shy**_

_**Till I drove her wild**_

\- Gracias por la bebida, Uzumaki-kun – expresó con timidez la Hyuga metida en su papel. La encantaba hacer de chica **tímida** pero en realidad _no_ lo era.

\- Llámame Naruto, Hinata-chan – dijo con una mano en la cabeza rascándose el cabello rubio. – Así que es tu primera vez aquí, ¿eh?

\- Sí, es un sitio genial.

\- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? Me resultas familiar – comentó Naruto dando un sorbo a su bebida. Ella lo miró extrañado, pues sí que era la primera vez que lo veía. – Creo que he visto esos ojos antes, no sé.

Hinata se encogió de hombros aunque comprendía muy bien sus palabras. Su primo, Neji, ya había intentado atraparlo antes y si algo tenía en común los Hyuga era el color perlado de los ojos.

\- Creo que te recordaría – confesó sincera la chica mirando coquetamente a través de su copa.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist**_

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Ino emocionada al haber conseguido ganar otro fajo de dinero.

\- Eres buena – comentó Sai pasando una mano por la cintura de la chica. – Dime, ¿has venido con alguien?

\- Con unas amigas – contestó coquetamente. Lo tenía justo donde ella quería.

\- Eso significa que no hay un chico contigo, ¿no? – ella negó la cabeza consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa pequeña al pelinegro. – Eso es bueno saberlo.

La rubia miró hipnotizada los dos ojos negros y se recordó así misma que era el enemigo y no podía _caer_ en la tentación que ese chico la provocaba.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad, bad)  
Good girls go**_

Sakura miró a su presa y se situó a su derecha observando la partida e intentando llamar la atención del Uchiha, cosa que consiguió al instante. Sus ojos negros miraron fascinantes el cabello rosado y esos dos grandes ojos verdes marcados por la inocencia. Ella se sintió observada y se encontró con dos pozos negros devorándola de arriba abajo, se sonrojó por inercia y él sonrió de lado con orgullo. **No** existía mujer que se le pudiera _resistir_.

_**\- **__Chica buena, presa fácil – _pensó Sasuke dando un sorbo a su copa. - ¿Sabes jugar?

Ella le miró aún con ese sonrojo teñido en sus mejillas. Era el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto, pero era su objetivo y el trabajo era lo primero.

\- Sí, aunque nunca he jugado.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – comentó levantando una ceja de manera sugestiva y ofreciéndola los dados.

_**I know your type (your type),**_

_**Boy you're dangerous  
You're that guy (that guy)**_

_**I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control**_

Sakura tiró los dados y consiguió que Sasuke ganara un fajo de billetes y toda la mesa aplaudiera. El Uchiha sonrió de lado a la chica y la ofreció una copa.

\- Esto es en agradecimiento por conseguirme ganar la partida – Sakura aceptó gustosa la bebida. – Por cierto, soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y tú eres?

\- Haruno Sakura – dijo con una timidez que desconocía poseer.

\- Sakura, ¿eh? – acarició un mechón de cabello. – Me gusta.

Y sin saber cómo, la joven pelirrosa sintió una extraña atracción y confianza por el sujeto que debía arrestar. Demonios, ese Uchiha sabía conquistar mujeres y ella no era la excepción.

_**She was so shy**_

_**Till I drove her wild**_

\- ¿Quieres bailar, Hinata-chan?

\- No sé me da muy bien bailar – contestó mirando su copa medio vacía.

\- Yo tampoco sé muy bien pero seguro que entre los dos haremos algo, ¿no? – se rascó la nuca con una gran sonrisa zorruna. Le gustaba esa chica.

\- Está bien – sonrió tímidamente aceptando la mano que el chico la ofrecía.

Se acercaron a la pista de baile y allí encontraron a una Ino danzando felizmente con Sai, todos se saludaron y se presentaron.

\- Esta es una de mis amigas – comentó Ino a Sai.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. - ¿También es tu primera vez en un club así, Ino?

\- No, he ido a otro una vez y hoy convencí a Hinata de que viniera.

\- Hiciste bien – confesó el rubio mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Quizá un día podrías venir a nuestra casa en la playa – dijo Sai agarrando la cintura de la rubia.

\- Quizá – dijo Ino intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Hinata.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad**_

Sasuke estaba fascinado con la chica de ojos jades, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara además de una risa preciosa, y que decir de ese cuerpo del pecado. El Uchiha cogió los dados y se los puso delante de la boca para que soplara. Ella lo hizo con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Espero que me des suerte – susurró en su oído antes de lanzar los dados.

Los dados rebotaron contra la mesa ante las miradas expectativas de la gente de alrededor y todos gritaron de júbilo cuando el Uchiha consiguió su dinero y dio el premio a la chica.

\- Es cierto que me das suerte, pelirrosa – sonrió el Uchiha pasando una mano por su desnuda espalda. – Desde que te he visto sabía que lo harías.

\- Entonces, hemos tenido ese mismo presentimiento – confesó ella acariciando con su dedo índice la dura mandíbula y poniendo una sonrisa de lado que gustó _demasiado_ al moreno.

_**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist**_

\- Nee, zanahoria – llamó el peliblanco bebiendo su cuarta copa - ¿no quieres un vaso?

\- No, gracias – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karin observaba el panorama desde la mesa de póker: Ino e Hinata bailaban felizmente con sus víctimas y Sakura tonteaba con el Uchiha en la zona de dados. Supuso que ella era la única que podía averiguar sobre el paquete así que miró coquetamente a Suigetsu y le pasó una mano por el hombro a un _contento_ Suigetsu.

\- Oye, Suigetsu, ¿me contarías una cosa?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó embobado mirando el escote de la pelirroja y sintiendo los dedos de ella acariciando la abertura de su camisa. No sabía si era el alcohol o si era ella, pero se encontraba confuso y con ganas de besarla.

\- ¿Quién da los paquetes?

\- ¿Los paquetes? – preguntó con una sonrisa embobada. – El DJ – Karin asintió y sintió las manos del peliblanco en su cintura. –Oye, ¿qué tal si nos vamos tú y yo, ya sabes, a pasar un _buen _rato?

Karin sintió sus mejillas encender, pero se tenía que controlar, estaba en medio de una operación. Carraspeó mientras cogía su móvil con disimulo.

\- Cuando se acabe esta partida, nos iremos – dijo muy segura y coquetamente.

Suigetsu se lamió el labio inferior y se dispuso a mirar la partida mientras Karin enviaba un mensaje a Sakura.

_Para: Cerezo_

_El DJ tiene tu paquete_

_De: Fuego_

Sakura sintió su móvil vibrar y lo miró sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, leyó el mensaje y posó su vista en Karin asintiendo con la cabeza.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad**_

\- Voy a por una bebida – susurró en el oído del moreno guiñando un ojo. – Enseguida vuelvo.

\- No tardes – dijo Sasuke acariciando el labio inferior de la chica.

Sakura sonrió por última vez y se acercó a la mesa del DJ. Le preguntó sobre el paquete y él se lo dio al instante. Sakura comprobó que era un gran fajo de billetes, envió un mensaje a Tsunade y esperó su respuesta.

_Para: Cerezo_

_Id al baño, allí tenéis vuestras cosas_

_De: Tsunade_

_Para: Fuego, Perla y Flor_

_Baño de mujeres, ya_

_De: Cerezo_

Karin sonrió al recibir el mensaje, vio como sus amigas se habían ido moviendo en dirección al baño así que era su momento también. Miró a Suigetsu y le explicó que necesitaba ir al baño antes de irse con él, el chico asintió con una sonrisa embobada y ella se marchó sacando el móvil en el proceso.

_Para: Perla, Flor y Cerezo_

_No puedo esperar para ver sus caras_

_De: Fuego_

Entró en el baño encontrándose a sus compañeras ya vestidas con los chalecos ANBU, las sonrió y recibió con gusto el chaleco que su compañera Ino la ofrecía.

\- ¿Listas? – preguntó Sakura antes de abrir la puerta.

_**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance**_

_**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place**__**  
**__**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**__**  
**__**And he got away with the girls in the back**__**  
**__**Acting like they're too hot to dance**_

La gente empezó a salir rápidamente del sótano al oír a la policía entrar por la puerta. Naruto miró a Sai y ambos se acercaron a un Sasuke que estaba recogiendo el dinero de la mesa de dados.

\- ¡Mierda, la policía! – farfulló Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo el Uchiha. - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¿A ti que te parece? Coged lo que podáis y salir pitando, dobe – Sasuke miró por los lados buscando una cabellera rosada pero no encontró nada, sólo gente moviéndose de un lado hacia otro y a un Suigetsu medio inconsciente en la mesa de póker. - ¿Qué cojones hace Suigetsu?

\- Iré a por él – dijo Sai dando una bolsa de dinero a Naruto.

Sai corrió hasta la mesa y cargó como pudo a un borracho Suigetsu mientras que Naruto y Sasuke cogían todo el dinero que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Joder, Sai! ¡Vamos! – gritó Sasuke subiendo las escaleras del sótano.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – exclamó uno de los cuatro agentes apuntando con la pistola al Uchiha. – Arriba las manos, ¡ya!

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, levantaron las manos y las bolsas resonaron contra el suelo, Sai miraba confundido a los agentes mientras sostenía a Suigetsu el cual tenía una cara tan pálida como su propio cabello. El Uzumaki se encontró con una mirada perla idéntica a la de Hinata y comprobó que era Neji Hyuga, el policía que siempre estaba detrás de él.

\- Demonios, esa mirada… - murmuró siendo arrestado por Neji.

\- ¿Dónde está la líder y el resto, Neji? – preguntó un tipo de coleta baja y voz perezosa que estaba esposando a Suigetsu.

\- Estarán abajo buscando pruebas, Nara – contestó Neji. – Salgamos afuera, ¡andando!

_**I make them good girls go bad**__**  
**__**(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)**__**  
**__**I make them good girls go**__**, **__**  
**__**make them good girls go**__**  
**__**The good girls go bad, yeah**__**  
**__**Good girls go bad**_

\- ¡Ah! Estáis aquí – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa viendo a dos de sus compañeras. – Buena misión, Tsunade os espera.

Naruto y Sai no podían creer lo que veían, eran Ino e Hinata vestidas con un chaleco de ANBU, su placa y sus respectivas pistolas. Ino devolvió la sonrisa a Shikamaru mirando con ojos brillantes y de perdón a Sai. Naruto tenía la boca abierta y no podía articular ninguna palabra, **su** Hinata no era _tan_ tímida como parecía ser.

\- No puede ser – susurró por lo bajo sin apartar la vista de los ojos perlados de Hinata. Ella le sonrió de lado y agarró el brazo de Ino.

\- Nos vemos mañana, chicos – se despidieron ambas con la mano y en dirección a la zona de policía siendo observadas por el resto de chicos.

_**I was hanging in the corner**__**  
**__**With my five best friends**__**  
**__**I thought that you were trouble**__**  
**__**But I couldn't resist**_

\- Kiba – dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención del resto de hombres pero en especial del ebrio del grupo. – Abajo ya está todo despejado, puedes informar a Tsunade.

\- ¿Y Haruno-san? – inquirió el chico que sostenía a Sai.

\- Ahora saldrá – Karin miró una vez los ojos incrédulos violetas que se intentaron aproximar a ella.

\- Maldita zanahoria – dijo este con una sonrisa soltando una risita. – Me la has jugado bien, pero sigo estando cachondo, ya sabes – añadió levantando una ceja.

Karin le dio una bofetada con el rostro enfadado y las mejillas encendidas, soltó una palabrota y miró seriamente a Shikamaru.

\- Ten cuidado que no se te escape este.

Y resonando sus tacones avanzó unos pasos hacia delante para hablar con uno de los policías de la operación.

\- Nos han engañado – dijo Naruto mirando a las chicas.

_**I make them good girls go bad**__**  
**__**I make them good girls go bad**__**  
**__**I make them good girls go**__**  
**__**Good girls go bad**__**  
**__**(Bad, bad)**__**  
**__**Good girls go bad**__**  
**__**(Bad, bad)**_

Sasuke oyó el resonar de unos tacones salir por la puerta, todos se giraron y el Uchiha tuvo que sostener su mandíbula por lo que vio: Sakura vestida igual que el resto de chicas, con su chaleco y su placa. Naruto y Sai estaban embobados y Suigetsu se reía mirando el rostro del pelinegro.

\- Vaya Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo que sostenía a Sasuke emitiendo un silbido y devorándola con la mirada – Espero que te pongas así en todas las misiones o por lo menos para mí.

\- Gaara, cállate – gruñó la chica mirando a los ojos de Sasuke. – Todo está en orden abajo, llevadlos a comisaría para hacerlos un interrogatorio y dad este informe a Tsunade – explicó la líder del grupo entregando una carpeta a Neji. – Nos vemos luego.

Miró a Sasuke una vez más poniendo una sonrisa de lado, se acercó a Karin para darle un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a largarse. Sus movimientos eran seguidos por los cuatro detenidos y los cuatro policías. Suigetsu movía la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras soltaba una risa y decía lo **bien** que estaba la chica sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, Naruto seguía embobado a la pelirrosa y Sai simplemente sonreía sin apartar la vista de sus caderas.

La joven policía giró el rostro mientras se iba mostrando una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. El Uchiha sonrió a pesar de que estaba detenido, esa chica era perfecta, era una chica **mala**. Ambos sabían que no iba a ser la última vez que se verían y eso les hacía sonreír más, aún quedaba un **intenso** interrogatorio.

_**Good girls go**_

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Dejad vuestros reviews y opiniones

No dejéis de leerme y seguid mi fic de _**Rock U!**_:)**  
**

Un saludo, **SheNdy**


End file.
